Erencienta
by CassGoto
Summary: The prince Rivaille needs a fiancee. Eren s family , money, thinks a scary and stupid plan for archieve that Eren is passed like a lady, for he can seduce the prince, and life with a most of wealths. Eren against his will, is leaded to the palace, with a costum of a Lady. But Levi isn t easy to deceive. RiRen authorized translation


**Hey! well, first, I´m so happy because I have the permission for translate this story, these is one of my favorites plots, and I hope that you like. Please forgive my faults, my main language is Spanish so please, if you detect any grammatical or spelling fault, say it to me, thanks. **

**Author´s note: Hello! hello! **

**This is my first story of ¨Shingeki no Kyojin¨ (Attack on titan) and I am so excited. Well you know that this plot its one of my first storys that isn´t drama gender too. ´Cause of me in ¨hetalia´s¨ world, the most of my storys are of drama. So I´m very esxited too, because of gender change.**

** This story like surely you are thinking, its based in ¨cinderella¨ story, but this will be differenet and randoom, if I can say that.**

** So I hope you enjoy. **

**~~ Disclaimer: I don´t own ¨Shingeki no Kyojin¨ like I don´t own the plot, its property of kobatokamijou-san. **

**So, let´s go.**

**~Erencienta~**

**1.- A magic encounter.**

It´s was a new day in the kingdom, and the ¨Palace Rose¨, was full of guests. It was a porpouse for all this, of course. And that was to found a fiancee for the inheritor to the throne, Rivaille. But any of those maidens could captivate him. Rivaille was a man with a strong and specific actitude. He actually knows what do he wants and what not. Anyway, the maidens that were elected, were rejected with a big; _no. _So was very hard to found him a wife to his preferences. He isn´t so tall, and he has a short black hair, with olive eyes.

-I refuse.- said the prince.

-Rivaille, you know that is necessary.- said Irvin Smith

-The dances are senseless.

-It could be more easy if you elected a fiancee now.

Rivaille growled annoyed. He won´t could reject these decisions. These events disturb him, many people and desorder. And more if they were for topics that he don´t care of them.

Some away of town, del reino life Eren Jaegar, a guy of 15 years, he was carry some water in two buckets, to hi house. _The Jaegar´s manson_, but that was not his house, that was the house of his stepfather: _Auruo Brossard. _An old friend of his father, who when he dissapear take care of the little Eren, the one that isn´t has mom too, ´cause she was dying when he was a little baby. And like he has not a tutor, his once chance was that friend of his father, altought he wasn´t a big problem, otherwise Auruo´s son: Jean. Oh yeah, as it annoyed his stupid stepbrother with hourse face. Always he has to make all the house work, and Jean the once that he make was to make worse the situation, o make him a bunch of jokes. But he couldn´t make anything, otherwise his lovely father would gave him more wook.

His stepfather, was going on the morning for some of bread, but he had to say him, that he has to bring some water. Always him, of course. But Jean could sleep to any hour that he wants while he works. But he has not other option. Once he arrive to his house, he let the buckets in the kitchen, and he go for cleaning instruments, and he go to clean the complete first floor, stairs, windows and everything. Shaking out the dust, sweep, mop, wash, carry the stupid clothes of the stupid hourse face, the once of his father, wash, and put in order they rooms. He has a _bea__utyful _life. And worse was that the house was enormous. He carry the cuket with water once again, he knelt and starts cleaning the first floor.

-He Eren, what we have for breakfast?.- asked Jean while he was enter in the room that Eren was

-Nothing if you want some go and search some for yourself.- answered Eren

-What do you an´t to say with nothing.- asked annoyed Jean

-You actually have to hands.- asked softly Eren, he don´t like that they abused him.- your idiot.

-You are de idiot! , idiot, you aren´t making your work.- said Jean

When Eren hear that he turned back, annoyed.

-I am not your servant, stupid horse face

-You wil pay your idiot.- and with that words the blonde attack the brown haired.

Some minutes after, the principal door was open with singer voice, that stopped when he saw the boys figthing.

-Stop!.- he scream them, but they ignored him. So by his hands he has to stop them.- what the hell is happening here?!.- he asked annoyed, he was having the better humor of the world until he enter in his house.

-Eren starts!.- exclaimed Jean at the moment

-what? of course not!.- reject Eren

-Stop. Eren you know.- stopped speak Auruo thinking in a manner to injured him, but he stopped whenn he remembers a situation in the morning. He´s looked illuminates and his smile was more big to every moment ith scary manner.

-Eren, you know, our situation, we are actually more poor

Eren nodded.

-And Palacio, currently had a porpouse. They are searching a fiancee for the prince

Jean was hearing all, but every word confused him more.

-But here we are just men, Dad. But Eren could count like gay.

-Hey.- exclaimed the brown haired guy

-Be quiet. Here my wonderful plan. Eren because your actions and your body, yo have been elected.

-elected? for what?.- asked Eren with fear. His stepfather currently has a lot of michevolous ideas.

-You will be our lady.- said Auruo

-Lady?! I am a man.- exclaimed Eren

-We will transform you and you wiil go. You ill try to seduce the prince, and if you will elected, we will life aroun jewls and a bunch of money. If you fail, I ill try to seduce the lady Petra Ral, The same, we could win the double of the prize.- Eren was sure that the man was crazy.

Jean was dying with a bunch of smiles and laugtherswith a mental image of his stepbrothers in a big pink dress. And Eren... he just looked with fear . At the begining of the afternoon, Auruo has returned with a certain of things that will help him with their stupid and rarely plan.

_Why he couldnt has a normal life?, _Eren asked in his mind to himself, . He wants to walk with his friends, Armin a Mikasa, not to play to be start a romance with a unkowing prince, but the rumors say that he was a grummpy embitted.

-Eren... Eren, Eren, my lovely step brother.- said Jean with a softle voice.- finally yo will be the woman you ever want to be

-I never want to be a woman!.- exclaimed Eren

-Of course, now is time for your transformation.- with a scary smile directed to his father they start the process.

After 3 hours ago, they effort gave them results

The slim and perfectly legs of Eren had a thights that was perfectly accentuated to his body, sadly he wouldn´t shine them ´cause the bloomer dress color dark blue, with some of golden, celestial and white. Under the skirt he has a crinoline spongy for made more big the dress. He had a small heels, wich make walk impossible to him, then we have the corset that didn´t let him breath. His face wasn´t hard to handle. so only with a wig enough for make him a lady. For these moment, Eren hasn´t his short and dark coffee hair, otherwise, a wig of the same color for the waist, jos blue-green eyes combine with the dress, make a good look with his tanned average skin.

A maiden many apalatable.

Eren look himself at the mirror perturbed. Thanks to God that they haven´t made-up. The true was that he hasn´t hope to deceive someone with his costum, less his highness.

Auruo and Jean, clothed with a smoking and then they call to the driver. Jean push Eren inside the car and then go up he and his stepfather. Eren was thinking in the humilliation that he will suffer is he was discovered. And of couse he dosn´t want that.

When they arrive, them were received on entrance, a guard guide them to the big room.

* * *

While, Rivaille was walkin in the middle of all the people in the room. Any girl was of his preferences. All this mess was a waste of time. From the distance he seem a peculiarity, a bloomer dress of color blue, in a so... extrange girl. He recognize the man and the guy whose were at her side. It was a friend of his father- He look how they go away of her and let her alone. She was a complete idiot, she walk idiotly, She looks like she has mental retardation course Rivaille. A brat in his palace. A brat that could broke jealous things. and if like he could see the future, the girl was more closed for one of the porcelain jars and other decorations. Oh no, he would not permitt destruction in his palace just for a not-good(1) girl.

When he was more closed to her, he looked that she hasn´t make-up, her skin looked soft- He has a very beautyful color eyes, apparently the only thing that saved her was her face because she was so, very flat.

Eren try to walk with that shoes but he don´t still get used, he hadn´t time to practice, an he had haven the big idea to practice walking to a jealous jars. In his way he was a second to rop, otherwise something, or someone stopped him.

He turn his look, and he seem _he _the annoyed face of the prince.

-Your stupid brat, almost you broke the jar.- said the prince

-I´m sorry! that´s not my intention!

-Hey... you are a boy?.- asked Levi

The face of Eren change to red.

-It´s wasn´t my fault your highness (2), My family forced me!

-Take out the wig- he ordered with a hard voice. And the brown haired boy take orders immediatly

The prince looked all the details of the guy. They said that he had to win a partner that nigth. And the guy that he has in front was more decent that all the maidens that he had meet. Apart of that sheep slaugthered eyes. He took his hands and bring more closed to him. When Eren realized, he was already in the position to dance a vals.

-What are yo doing?.- asked confused Eren

-Apart estupid, blind. We will dance.- and with that words he don´t let Eren reclaimed, for then dance, almost the brown haired flat the foot of the prince many times ´cause he has not experience with the shoes.

The music was heard at the distance, and the eyes of Rivaille always keep Eren´s look. Almost he was mor short that the other that doesn´t keep away the efect on the two. And then of moment to share looks, the prince stopped.

.You ar eterrible to dance, sucks.- said Levi

-S-sorry your highness- said Eren, let fall his looked. That wasn´t justice, that shoes don´t let he make anything he want, apart, all that was happening put him nervous.

Rivaille seem all his body, and then he aproached him to lift his skirt. Eren, more red than a Tomato take low the skirt a imprevious speed.

-W-what are you doing?!.- asked annoyed Eren

-I want to know is they clothed you with complete custom, brat. And you can´t speak me like that.- he said with a hard tone of voice

-I-I.- Eren had not idea what to say. he was totally nervous for the next crown of the town. What they will say about him? He just go with the circunstances.- Sorry.- he said making a reverence and he scaped running.

The prince try to stopped him. He was sure of his decision. But the other run more fast and so brat.

He try to follow him, but Irvin stopped him some time, and he lost him in the middle of the people

But he never drop, he will find the child clothed like a lady, at any price

* * *

**Hey! sorry if at the end was horrible, but I have an excuse, I have to translate to English before my mom wake up.**

**The reason is because she hates that I have imagination, so I am actually making this at the 3:56 before morning. (I don´t have idea how to say that xD)**

**(1) I am actually a fan of Katekyo Hitman Reborn, and you know Tsuna is a Dame, most of the time that I read a fanfictio, they said ¨no-good Tsuna¨so I used that for reference.**

**(2) Again, I am a fan of Kuroshitsuji/ black buttler, and with Claude Faustus he said to Alois ¨Your highness¨ that actually in Spanish is ¨su alteza¨**

**Please! if you are a fabolous person let us a review (us because the original author, Kobatokamijou-san, and me the translator)**

**Bye-bye**


End file.
